New Vocaliods
by Hope Silence Lost
Summary: After a threat has been out to the Konoha crew and some friends Tsunade sends them to a diffrent dimension. They are to go to a school for the arts. While there things change including hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1) Hope's POV

So this is the world of Vocaliod. I walked into the school office quietly. The principle turned to look at me with a smile.

"Hello sweetie, you must be the early Konoha student." She said sweetly. I nodded my head hesitantly.

"The rest will be here tomorrow. I came early to make sure everything is taken care of." I spoke politely.

"Everything has been set up and ready." She grinned proudly, "You may look around the school if you like."

I bowed in respected and turned to leave. Man, I miss Choji. I walked down the empty hallways of the school. I could hear the hum of all the classrooms.

I jumped when the bell rang. Students poured out of all the classrooms into the hallways. People started pointing and staring at me, whispering to their questions to their friends. I listened closely to some of the things being said.

"_What is she wearing?" _

"_Is she new?"_

"_Shes scary"_

I quickly darted up the stairs to the roof so I could breath. I hate this place. I sat down on the floor against the side of the roof. I slipped my bass case off my back. I gently set it on the floor and un zipped the case. A bitch black base with crimson splats sat in the black leather case. I pulled it out and pulled the band over my head. I grabbed the pic and ran it across the strings.

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Little girl terrified She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal A home is no place to hide Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

I was cut of by a cough. I spun around to see a boy staring at me. He was tall and had dark blue hair and matching eyes. He wore a white jacket/shirt that showed his stomach and a pair of tacky pants. He also wore a long blue scarf.

He walked forward and grinned at me. I stepped back cautiously.

"That was really good!" He complemented. I looked at him with wide eyes.

I swiftly pulled off my bass strap and placed the bass in its case. I zipped it up and slipped it onto my back. I hesitantly walked past him toward the stairs. I came to a halt when he said something.

"Wait, Im Kaito, who are you?" He asked quickly. I turned to look at him with a small smile I answered.

"Hope Silence Lost" I then continued down the stairs and to the entrance of the school. I still needed to go back to the dorms and start unpacking my stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope - Wow I really need to get a life…

Naruto- Got that right!

Hope - NARRUUUTTTTTOOOOOOO!

Sasuke- idiot

Sakura - Naruto! Hope knock it out.

Hope- ~Looks at Sakura and crackes knuckles~

Sakura - Oh no…AHHHHH ~runns~

Hope - Stuppid Bi- ~hiinata covers mouth~

Hinata - R-review please…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2) Luka's POV

It was after school and I was walking out of the library when I saw to cats run up the stairs to the roof. It sparked my curiosity so I followed them. As I walked up the stairs I heard a gentle voice singing.

I reached the top of the stairs to see the girl Kaito was talking about at lunch.

The girl was playing a bass and listening to head phones. She had white hair that brushed the floor slightly. She was wearing a black kimono that stopped mid-thigh and black spandex shorts under. Her calves were wrapped in bandages along with her lower arms and hands. She wore black ankle boats. She also wore a bracelet with many charms.

She swayed to the melody she played on her bass. The two cats followed her actions. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked. She questioned me with her deep crimson eyes.

"Luka…" I replied. She smiled and patted the spot next to her. I gently sat down next to her.

We sat there for a while just getting to know each other. And I learned that the two cats belonged to her and they were named Whisper and Echo. She continuously played with her bracelet. So I asked her about it. She grinned at her wrist.

"When I was younger the leader of my village found my wondering around the woods, so she took me in. She asked me a lot of questions but I couldn't remember anything she had leaders of all the clans to come and see if I belonged to them. No one remembered me. So instead I became daughter of the village leader. And all the clans came together and made me this bracelet with a crest of each of the clans." She explained.

"That's beautiful-" I was cut off by the school speaker.

"Hope help, it us.." A strange male voice called. Hope shot up and ran down stairs. I got up to follow her when to voice stopped me.

"It would be best not to follow Hope, Luka-chan." I turned to see the white cat smiling at me. The black cat walked up to me and bowed.

"Hello, Im Whisper, Hope's cat. This is Echo my brother." She said. The white nodded.

I screamed. Cats cant talk at least not in this world. I quickly covered me mouth and stared at them with wide eyes.

"We will explain everything just please calm down." Echos said soothingly. I nodded and sat back down while they explained what was happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~

Hope- sorry it was so short

Hinata- Hope is sick

Hope - ~coughs~ No im fine

Everybody - ~looks at Hope with raised eyebrows~

Hope - pff whatever

Sai - Reveiws would be liked


End file.
